Evelynn/Trivia
General * Eveylnn comes from Norman French , diminutive of Germanic , possibly from Proto-Germanic: afalan "strength", *agwjō "island", *ahwō "stream", or *awōn "grandmother".V. Orel, A handbook of Germanic Etymology, pp. 2, 4-5, 31 ** Famous namesakes are and . ; * Evelynn's voice actress is uncredited and anonymous. ** is also voiced by the same voice actress. * Evelynn's dance references Tina Tech's dance from the movie . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * is one of five champions which had a difficulty rating of 10 on the old scale, the others being , , , and . ** She was not originally given this rating. ; * Evelynn is voiced by Mara Junot. Development * The exclamation mark that appears when Evelynn is spotted references from . ** The stealth rework itself was also inspired by it. *** The same exclamation mark appeared when used to warn his enemies he is nearby, before it was replaced by a unique Icon resembling his eyes peeking through darkness during the Assassin update. * Her current title, "Agony's Embrace", was the name of her old . ** Her was also named "Widowmaker" during early reveals, which was her original title. * was formerly called "Lust Dust" in early reveals. * Evelynn is the second emotion eater, after : ** One his victim's possessions and loved ones while savoring their psychological anguish. ** The other her victims and leeches off their affliction as they're dying agonizingly. *During early reveals, didn't have her headdress on and skin was different but changed to match her splash art shown here. Lore ; * She was confirmed to belong to worked on elise and the shadow isles ama/c6tjvog Evelynn confirmed from the Shadow Isles although the altars never had quotes dedicated to Evelynn out of a desire to not reveal much about her. ; * She is referred as a , probably inspired by underworld goddess & Semitic nocturnal figure , who in turn inspires the . * Evelynn had only manifested into her physical form a few centuries ago, as she has evolved from the the Rune Wars- which is fairly young for a demon. Quotes ; * }} references a line spoken by from the franchise. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * }} references a line spoken by in . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ; * }} was written as her original selection quote; }} * }} alludes to former quote }} and popular refrain "Misery loves company". * }} references 's song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". Skins ; * Her was made region specific for censorship reasons, mainly because she was almost completely naked. * The guards' lances seems to bear a blue flag, like , so it may be Demacian guards. * A small heart can be seen on her right hip. ; * Her appearance resembles that of the . * Despite being a skin, it was the only skin with a unique recall animation and a complete new set of effects right after her relaunch. * She might be referencing & the . ; * Her mask is removed when entering the brush. ; * She shares this theme with: ** ; * She resembles and might be referencing from . * Both she and are escaping after robbing the Piltover bank seen in the background. ** Only one of her cybernetic implanted lashes that reference from are visible in the art. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ; * The mask she is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * She is possibly inspired by the , horned ogres in Japanese folklore. * Her Lashers take form of Kamas. * The one being in front of her is likely . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Relations * has killed the patron and matron of House Vayne of . Their daughter, is searching for her to exact revenge. * Like , she is classified as a demon, and as both are demons they seem to know each other based on their biography and quotes. ** "So how are you, River King? I see you haven't missed a meal." ** "I like your style, Kench, but stay out of my territory." Category:Champion trivia Category:Evelynn